


Love me brother

by DemonufSans



Series: midnight's squad [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: All Dream ever wanted was for her brother Nightmare to love her so when she joined him she thought he would love her … but she doesn’t understand why he doesn’t.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> these are the clothes for this chapter and their thyme's and looks for the book
> 
> I'll put thyme's in later chapters
> 
> Dream: look; https://68.media.tumblr.com/4d320b4f5f1cc568b1f1631e702e6f04/tumblr_obtx1uLl7d1uucrodo1_500.png: clothes;http://pre10.deviantart.net/2b5d/th/pre/f/2017/028/a/0/dream_sans_by_ckaitlyn-dax3l2z.png
> 
> Nightmare: looks;1 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/64/ce/41/64ce417743f9eed3ec021a19979fa527.jpg; 2 http://pa1.narvii.com/6416/25a6e50e64377d8c9b2285318c25cf6182910cdc_hq.gif.
> 
> Cross: looks;https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C7kEQtnXQAQwG-Q.jpg: 
> 
> ink and error: looks; https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-6Sw3oWXgiX4/WFfwkFVAgwI/AAAAAAAABm8/Foyk1w0BGukIWupueWKAiD_Bi8fQ5AQJQCJoC/w320-h240-p/16%2B-%2B1

Dream sat on the trunk of the dead tree of negative and positive feeling. The tree that was once a sight to be hold was now black and lifeless, the tree that once stood tall and provided shade for the young boy and girl, the tree that was their mother … lifeless and cold.

 

She had for weeks tried to find her brother Nightmare but she couldn’t. He was not hiding purr say but rather she could not go where he could. She was confused when she woke up in a dark place with Nightmare no where in sight and now she feels as if she was being hunted done by something that has the intention of killing her. She knows who it is and it kills her inside to know that her brother hates her so much that he wants her dead.

 

When she was young she looked up to her brother even though he was older than her by 2 minute 37 seconds. He was like the old lady down the block to her. He was in her eyes wise and knowledgeable and she loved him … she fell in love with him but she knew that he didn’t love her like that so she just wanted him to love her like anyone else even if she wanted more from him … even if she wanted him to be in love with her to … she was happy that he showed her any kind of love at all. She never know that he hated her cause he always made it look like he loved her. It broke her heart when he told her how he really felt about her.

 

He had only eaten the apples because of everyone else … he hated her and she broke … he was right when he told her that she would never understand cause she really didn’t understand his hatred for her. How could she, she had loved him more than what was allowed she was lucky her mother never found out.

 

Dream was bored now. All she wanted to do was be with her brother. She didn’t want to kept smiling that fake smile anymore but it seemed to be apart of her now … simply put she couldn’t stop smiling even if she was in pain. It always seemed to creep out, Dust, Killer, Horror and Cross when they try to kill her. She wished she could stop smiling for a day or two so when she criesthey doesn’t look like their tears of joy when their not.

 

Dream got up and headed toward Nightmare and hers old house … oh the old beautiful house … she loved that old house were Nightmare and her could play and not worry if the sun would hurt him. She walked down the battle torn road to the old house. The old house was the only thing Nightmare didn’t destroy. She stopped at the old grave yard two blocks from the house, she at that moment wished she was in that grave yard … she wished she could die. Dream turned from the poorly made grave yard and started back to the old house.

 

When she got to the old house she was unsure if she should cry or not. The old place broght back so good memories of fake love and caring that her dear older brother showed her. She walked into the old dusty house, everything was where it was last left. The blows from the last meal they had together where still on the coffee table. The blanket was dusty but still on the floor where it was left. Dream went up the stares to the bedrooms passing her room and straight to Nightmare’s room and opened the door. The room was exotically the way Nightmare had left it. The bed was nicely made but there were clothes here and there. Sure the place was dusty but it was once the home were she and Nightmare could play without the worry of him getting hurt by the sun.

 

Dream felt like she should cry … but she couldn’t … she walked over to Nightmares bed and sat on it. The bed was just as she remembered it … soft and welcoming … she lied down on the bed and closed her eye sockets and fell asleep.

 

As dream slept she didn’t know that Nightmare had been watching her. Watching as her breathing made her chest go up and down. He had put her in a sleep like state a thousand years ago and two weeks ago she woken up and run off to her old home. Nightmare was oddly proud that Dream fell asleep in his old bedroom. Nightmare was going to pick her up when he had a thought ‘ let her come to me’ he looked at her one more time before he left.

 

When Dream got up the next morning she felt tired and depressed. She left the Au to go looking for Nightmare again. Oh how she missed the endless days of play in the house or by the tree. Dream walked into a white yet yellow area. She looked around the yellowish white abyss and than sat down. In this abyss time flows differently for instants a year in the abyss like place is only twelve days in the real world.

 

‘I wonder what it would be like if nightmare was still here’. Dream thought that every time she come to this place. It was like wishing she could die but knowing that she couldn’t. Dream lied on the non-extant floor of the yellowish white abyss. She needed rest … a lot of rest … to be able to find her brother again. She wanted to be with him even if in was not like when they were little. She just wanted him to love her with his heart and show her that fake love from years age … what a sad tale … she closed her eye to sleep for a bit.

 

… Eleven days later with nightmare …

 

Nightmare had gotten a bit … concerned … when Dream just disappeared, presents and all. Nightmare began to pace back and fourth in his thrown room. He had been expecting her to try and get in to the abandoned Au he stole but she didn’t show and all of a sudden her life energy disappeared. Cross walked intothe room to see Nightmare pacing and was unsure if he should give his report. “My Lord” he said deciding he’d like to keep his head today. “What!” Nightmare growled not looking at Cross. “Ink and Error are on the move again” Cross said as he tried not to chock up on his words.

 

Nightmare stopped pacing and turned to Cross with an angry look on his face. “What in the name of nightmares are you talking about?” nightmare asked in anger. Cross gulped a moment before responding “Just yesterday Ink and Error went around for unknown reasons and started to cause trouble with some of the other Evil Sanses” Cross explained. Nightmare looked Cross in the eye socket before turning away. “Way are they not separated?” Nightmare asked “Because we have tried everything to get them away from each other but they seem to know were the other is, sir” Cross said trying to make the conversation short. “I see … leave me” Nightmare replied “Yes my Lord” Cross and as he left the room.

 

… meanwhile with Ink and Error …

 

Ink sat on the wall of a tall castle as she watched her brother and soul mate scare other monsters and clear a path so she could add some of her own touches to the Au … Horrortale … she just hoped Horror sans was out of the Au. Ink had been looking forward to messing up Horror’s Au for quit a while. It had week since she was able to go out and play since the Evil Sanses seemed to always know Error and her were pulling a couple strings here and there.

 

Error had just finished ripping a hole in the middle of the Au. He looked at Ink letting her know that he was done. Ink jumped drown from the castle and into Error’s arms. “Why hello there Princess” Error said with a smug look on his face. “shut up Error” Ink said hiding her face in his jacket. He laughed at how cute she was being just cause he called her Princess. “Come on now … we have to get this done before Horror shows up” Error said with a grin on his face. “Ok” Ink said as she was let down on to her feet. Error tugged her back and whispered “We can have another kind of fun later” Ink shivered and left his grasp to make the creation she wanted for the Au.

 

Ink painted a grassy field and pink and blue glowing crystal racks that made the room look purple. When she was done she ran over to Error and gave him a big hug. Error opened a portal and jumped in tugging Ink with him. He shared a deep kiss with Ink as they landed on Inks bed. “Error?” “hmm?” “I’m tired” “ than sleep” “Ok”. Ink closed her eye and drifted to sleep.

 

… One day later With Dream …

 

Dream opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It was that same old yellowish white area as when she fell asleep. She hated the color yellow even though she wears it all the time. Her brother … when they were younger … always liked bright colors like yellow and white. She never understood why someone who was meant to reside in the dark could like the light and someone who was meant to reside in the light could like the dark … but she had fallen for the one in the dark. She felt unstable when he was not near and she wished he would look at her the way he did when they were little.

 

Dream got up and opened a portal to the real world. Even though she had been there for twelve days she had literately sleep for a year. She looked around to find herself in Horrortale but … since when did it have a rock cavern? and since when was she able to go into Horrortale? … she looked around the area and when she turn to look behind her she came face to face with her brother Nightmare and the rest of the Evil Sanses who all looked surprised to see Dream. “Well would you at that” Nightmare said he grabbed Dream and pulled her close. Everyone looked her as Nightmare examined her. “Not even a scratch” Nightmare said amazed “Are you guys sure you tried to kill her?” Nightmare asked “Yes we did … My Lord” Cross said as he look at Dream and found himself puzzled by her beauty. “Come with me Dream” Nightmare whispered in her non-extant ears “Ok” was that he needed to pick her up bride style and take her to his castle.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning treggers and smut
> 
> Dream: https://www.polyvore.com/dream_sans/set?id=222941167
> 
> ink,error: https://www.polyvore.com/ink_error/set?id=222830934
> 
> killer: https://www.polyvore.com/killer_sans/set?id=222941461
> 
> dust: https://www.polyvore.com/dust_sans/set?id=223291050

Ink lay on her back with her legs wrapped around Error’s waste. She loved how every thrust he made into her was deep and fast. How he would hit that one spot that made her go mad. He licked at her neck and down to her breast. He started to suckle her right breast as he groped her left. She couldn’t help but moan out as he suck her warm milk out of her plum breast and moved to the next breast. “E-error F-faster … Please!” Ink cried. Error picked up the pace and started to pound into her as he groaned “Your so tight!” “Ah~ Error I’m gonna cum … I want your sperm in me!” ink cried. They came together with a shout of their names. Error fall on top of Ink and panted with Ink. “T-that was A-amazing” Error said a bit glitchy. “I-I know right” Ink said panting like a dog.

 

… Meanwhile with Dream …

 

Dream lied on Nightmare’s bed waiting for him to come to her and tell her if she was allowed roam freely. Nightmare and her had talked all night long and only slept for two hour … Which she was use to … and she had decide to live with him with out fighting. She was happy but she wished he loved her … always thinking of her childhood … like he calmed to when they were little. She still didn’t know when the lie of love and compassion started … what if it was from the start … but she was just happy to be with her big brother … as happy as she’ll ever be … over the past three weeks that she had been awake she had found that self harm could clam her but now she had to be careful in case Nightmare walked in on her. She first search the dressers for a knife than her skirt pockets. She found her pocket knife right were she had put it.

 

She took the blade and opened it as she rolled up her sleeves. She took the knife and carefully started to cut X’s into her arms. She cut them in slow and deep and watched as her marrow ran down her arm. The smell of her marrow was … intoxicating … she cut at least ten X’s in to her arm before her smile got bigger. “Dream Lor- OH MY GOD What are you doing!” Cross cried as he rushed to grab the knife out of her hand. “Hey give it back!” Dream cried “Lord Nightmare Come quick! … it’s regent!” Cross yelled as he fought to keep the knife away.

 

Nightmare appeared at the door way and saw Dream fighting to grab a knife that was held above her head. “Give it back … It’s mine not yours and I can do what I want with it!” Dream cried as she kick Cross and took the knife back and held it like it were the most precious doll in the world. “What is going on!” Nightmare demand. “S-she W-was cutting M-my Lord” Cross as he tried to catch his breathe. Nightmare looked at Dream as she hide in a dark corner. She had cuts all along her arms and not only were they deep but they were gushing out marrow. “Cross leave the room now” Nightmare said clammily “But My Lor-” “I said NOW!” Nightmare cut Cross off. Cross left the room a hurry. Nightmare went to the bathroom and got the first AD cit.

 

He walked over to Dream and forced her to hold her arms out. “What were you doing” Nightmare asked as he started to put goz and ace bandage on her arms. “It helps me know that I not dreaming also keep my sanity in a way and … it make my feel numb” Dream explained as she turned her head away from Nightmare. She was telling the truth … cutting made numb to her feelings and her thoughts. She liked that feeling, every cut made her feel more alive and it was also for sins that she felt were hers. “Give me the pocket knife Dream” Nightmare said softly. Dream swung her head toward him. He had a serious and determined look on his face. She had never seen him look like that way except for once in her childhood. “I-but it’ mine” she whined.

 

Nightmare took the knife by force with his tentacles and forced Dream into the bed. “Dream … look at me” he said to the crying girl. She looked him in the eye socket. “I will give it back when I feel you wont try to cut yourself again … now get some sleep … I’ll by back later” he said. Dream nodded her head as her eye sockets felt heavy.

 

When Dream finally drifted to sleep Nightmare got up and left the room. Nightmare had never felt … so scared … of losing Dream except for one time.

 

~ Ash filled the sky that was once a beautiful blue color. Screams of horror and terror filled the air like a sickness but one scream inparticular made Nightmare sickened with himself. Dream pulled at the dirt and green grass screaming “why do you hate me?” over and over again. He should have kept his big mouth shut. A hand reach for her eye socket in an attempt to take her eye out. He had to stop her!~

 

that day has always made him sick but he keeps it to himself. Nightmare walked into the living quarters to see killer and horror fighting over the cookie jar and dust and Cross play an intense game of War. Nightmare sighed in disbelief and shock his head. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Nightmare as he made himself known. “How is she” Cross asked. Nightmare looked at Cross “she find now … any way … everyone as you already know dream is back home after weeks of trying to get this place stable enough for her to stay and finding her … now she is only allow in the castle and no where else so I need someone to watch her when I’m not here … and as for the rest of you treat her like family” Nightmare stated and looked a round. “I’ll watch her” Cross said as he raised his hand. Nightmare nodded his his head as he left to his room.

 

Nightmare did not hate his sister like he thought he did a thousand years ago. Now all he can think about is his sister Dream and her safety. He couldn’t understand it.

 

… later with Dust and Horror …

 

Dust sat on the couch playing chest with Cross, it was the most intense game that Cross had ever played with Dust … not because Dust cheats at most games but because she was taking the game seriously … Horror sat in the corner with the jar of cookies … that he fought Killer for … watching Dust beat Cross in a game of chest. For about twenty minutes the game went on with a very happy dust and a very frustrated Cross. Dust got up and bid Cross good night as she walked out of the room. Horror went after her unnoticed by anyone in the room. “Dust” he said by her ear. She jumped and turned to him. “what is it horror?”she asked. He gulped in nervousness as he look at her beautiful figure. “I-Will you … Um … sleep with me?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his skull. “sleep with you? … you mean like sleep in you room or … have sex with you?” Dust asked a bit flustered. “Um … the second one” he said. She sat there for a moment with a bright purple face and a look of need. “I-i guess” she said.

 

Horror led her down the hall to his room passing door after door until they got to his room. Dust was feeling pretty hot and she just wanted him to make love to her. Horror turned her and gave her kiss. The kiss was sweet and deep, dust moved closer to deepen the already deep kiss. Horror pressed his tongue up against her lips asking to enter. Dust playfully denied him access. He ran his hand up her spine making her gasp, Horror took that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight for dominance but lost. He explored her wet caves as he pulled her closer. She love that rough feeling of his long tongue in her mouth and it sliding down her throat every now and then.

 

Horror broke the kiss to undress Dust and himself and she let him. He was getting hotter and his jeans getting tighter as he pulled Dust clothes off her bones. The bones covered by the clothes were pure white and not dusty like her face and hands. “Your lovely” Horror said as he started to take off his clothes. “Dust … form your Ecto-body” Horror said as he formed his Ecto-body. She formed her Ecto-body, her breast were plum and her nipples hard. Her pussy was socked just for Horror and her stomach was smooth and flat. “Horror … I need you” she whispered “I know” he said as he led her to the bed. He layed her on the bed and got between her lags. He slide his finger into her entrance and started to move in and out of her. “Oh Horror … more … I need more please” dust begged. Horror put two more fingers in her and pumped them fast into her causing her to gasp and moan. After about a minute he stopped and put his head between her legs. He flicked her cilt with his tongue a few times making her gasp before putting his tongue in her entrance and wiggling it around.

 

He started to bob his head as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her. She gasped and moaned as she spread her legs out to give him better access to her g-spot. “Ah Horror … Ah! Ha! I-I’m Ah! … Ah! G-gonna C-cum” she cried out a minute after he started going at an inhuman pace. At the sound of her cried warning of release he stopped.”W-Why’d Y-you S-stop?” she asked “You’ll see” he said as he stocked his member. He teasingly rubbed his cock at her entrance making her whine. He kissed her then thrusted into her making her gasp. He stay still for moment and stopped kissing her to wipe the tears away. “horror~! … Please move~!” she begged. He slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in her than slowly push into her making her gasp for more. He did this for about a minute before slowly pulling out to only the tip and thrusting into her faster and hard. “Ah!~deeper Horror~ she cried and he went so deep that the tip of his member was in her whom. “Ah!~ yes~” she cried. She wrapped her legs around his waste to make him go faster. He took one of her legs and throw it over his shoulder going even faster. She throw her head back as Horror and her came with their names on their tongues and as Horror suckled her breast. Horror came in her whom over filling her with his sperm. “Ah!~ W-we S-should do T-that A-again sometime” she said “Y-yea” he agreed.

 

… the next morning with Dream and Nightmare …

 

Dream was snuggling something big and warm … It was Nightmare … their arms held her close and it made her feel safe. She didn’t want to get up. She snuggled deep into the chest of her roommate. Nightmare groan and opened his eyes. He felt something push themselves further into his chest. He looked down with a tired eye to see Dream sleeping soundly on his chest. She looked so cute in her sleep that Nightmare almost couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss her. Nightmare got up and put some clothes on the bed before he left.

 

When Dream woke up about an hour after Nightmare left. She got up and saw the Clothes on the bed. She on the black and yellow shirts, disgaurded the strippers suspenders and put on the shorts then found black and yellow coverall suspenders and put them on the shorts, Than look through the dressers for Clothe. She found some Purple fur and Purple elastic, than she took her old cape and cut it into parts for a hoodie and sowed them together, than she took the purple furs and elastic and sowed them onto the hoodie. She looked through the dresser again for a zipper and sowed it on to the hoodie than she took the left over fur and sowed it to the cuffs and her symbol was on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this do what you normally would but please give me feedback: example; what you liked, thought sad and odd.
> 
> see you later
> 
> edit:
> 
> Polyvore redone their and is no longer for set disign so i'll be a whale to find a new place for my clothes


End file.
